


A Marriage That Needs Fixing

by newmoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry about this. It's my first Rumbelle fic, hope it does ok.</p></blockquote>





	A Marriage That Needs Fixing

Belle turned her back on her husband. She was ashamed of what she did. Yes, she loved him but she didn’t know what to do. She reacted harshly she knew that. Now she was alone.

 

She was walking back to town—still crying when she remembered what Rumple said the day he caught her perusing his toys. She remembered Rumple showing her the gauntlet and telling her that it lead to someone’s greatest weakness not his True Love.

 

Damn. Damn. It was too late for Belle to realize the truth about the gauntlet. She should have let Rumple speak. She was wrong. So wrong—now it cost her, her marriage.

 

Belle ran back to the town line only stopping to take her heels off. It was too painful to run with those heels and she can’t run fast enough. She was nearing the town line when she saw that Rumple was nowhere to be seen. _No, No, No._ She stopped dead on her tracks. Her knees were giving out. _No, No, No. It can’t be too late._

 

She was on her knees crying when she saw someone immerse from the forest. A blur vision of a man struggling to stand up using a branch of tree, Belle felt ashamed of what she did. She didn’t even give her husband his cane.

 

Belle wiped the tears in her eyes.

 

“Rumplestiltskin” she whispered his name over and over again as if it would make him hear her and forgive her.

 

Seeing Rumple walking away of Storybrooke, Belle immediately stood up. She knew that there was no going back once she crosses the town line.

 

Making a decision, she ran back to town.

 

She hurriedly entered the pawnshop, ignoring the Charming’s calling her. She took the suitcase she packed before everything happened. She grabbed her purse and Rumple’s cane and headed to the Cadillac.

 

Belle was thankful that Rumple taught her to drive. Belle drove to the town line. She did not bother looking back. She knew that Henry and Bae were in Storybrooke but right now all she cared about was fixing her marriage and together they will find a way to go back—maybe after having an honest talk with her husband then see the world like he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about this. It's my first Rumbelle fic, hope it does ok.


End file.
